Walking Down The Aisle
by melaniemelmelgirl
Summary: Sakura is engaged to marry Syaoran Li, but how will her wedding turn out? Will all of her hard work and planning go to waste? SS, ET, R&R. COMPLETE
1. Lazy Days and Engagements

Walking Down The Aisle

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Author's note:

Hey guys, melaniemelmelgirl here!!! here! This is my first fanfiction, so be nice! If you really want to flame, go ahead. But have a good reason, kay? R&R!

Chapter one: The big question

20 year-old Sakura Kinomoto was relaxing in her outdoor Jacuzzi.

It was a beautiful afternoon, and life was great.

She had a great boyfriend, Syaoran Li, and an awesome best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. (Did I spell that right???)

The beautiful sky was clear, the air crisp, and all the autumn leaves had fallen of the trees.

Sakura sighed, breathing in the fresh air.

She had a good job as a model, working at the same modeling agency her mother used to work at long ago.

Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, had died when she was three because she was hit by a car.

Sakura reached for her lemonade, and sipped it.

She went to put it down, but her cell phone on the table started ringing.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Sak, it's Syaoran. Want to go out to that new fancy restraunt that just

opened up?"

"Eeee, that new one that it it's impossible to get reservations at? I'd love to go!"

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven!"

Sakura clicked the off button on her cell phone.

She looked at her digital watch that she had sat on the table.

It read five.

"Moi, I'd better hurry to get ready!" Sakura cried. (Um, not really crying.)

She dried of and went inside to take a shower.

Afterwards, she changed into a spaghetti-strap dress that was light pink and had sakura blossoms all over it.

She put on light pink eye shadow, blush, lip gloss, and put glitter on her arms, neck and hair.

In her hair, she did it up fancily and put black chopstick-thingies in it. (WTF are those thingies called?!?!)

On her ears, she put pearl-drop earrings on, and a necklace with a pink gem in it that Syaoran gave her on her eighteenth birthday.

She sprayed on sweet smelling perfume, and put an anklet bracelet on.

Her shoes were black three-inch heels and had little flower sequins sewn on the top.

She smiled, and went downstairs to wait for Syaoran to pick her up.

Ding-dong.

Sakura went to the door.

Syaoran stood there, smiling.

"Hey, gorgeous!" he said, kissing her passionately.

Then Sakura climbed into his black Mercedes (Syaoran is rich too.)

When they arrived at the restraunt, Sakura ordered cream clam chowder with a side salad, and Syaoran ordered lobster.

They chatted, and after awhile, the food arrived.

"That was great, wasn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Delicious", Syaoran replied.

He paid the bill and tipped generously, then they left.

"Let's take a walk, ok?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure!" Sakura replied.

They walked though a close by beautiful park.

"Sakura, I have a question to ask you," he asked.

"Sure, anything." Sakura said.

He bent down on one knee and said, "Sakura, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

Sakura gasped, and saw the ring.

"Of course I will, honey. I love you too!"

He put the ring on her finger, which was a diamond shaped ring, and they kissed kissed and kissed.

When they pulled apart, they smiled, and walked home hand in hand.

TBC!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

melaniemelmelgirl:

Hey, how did you like the first chapter of "Walking Down The Aisle?" It was written two years ago (when I was in 8th grade), and it took me only ten minutes, my personal record! I was cleaning out some files I had saved, and came across this. I forgot I wrote it lol. If you guys like it, I'll write more! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanx!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	2. Telling Tomoyo

Walking Down The Aisle

By Melaniemelmelgirl

Chapter Two: Spreading The News

Disclaimer: Sigh I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Bleh.

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in forever!!! Fanfiction .net locked my account TWICE IN A ROW, for a stupid reason!!! They also, twice in a row, deleted my fanfic "CCS Extras". They said that chat scripts/commercial scripts weren't allowed...grr that pissed me off. Well, some review replies:

hEyBaByDoLl: Thanks for your advice...however the story plotline is supposed to be rushed around...and keep in mind, I wrote that first chapter two years ago, and decided to continue it.

Angel Blossom: Aww ur soo kewel!! Me lubs you!! Lol, thanks for the advice, I will try to make the next few chappies more descriptive, but remember, the first chapter I wrote two years ago, and I wasn't so good at writing then...but maybe I could spice up the plotline nowadays, ne?

Thanx you guyz, I lub reviews lol!!! Well, just so ya all now, I don't plan to have this story run for more than around five chapters. Okay I've babbled on long enough now, enjoy!!!

oooooooooo

Sakura laid down on her bed and sighed heavily.

Wow.

Earlier this day, she was just a carefree, bubbly spoiled rich girl with a boyfriend.

Well, she was still a spoiled rich girl, but with a fiancée!!

Wow.

She loved Syaoran so much, and was quite happy that he had proposed to her.

Giggling, she stared dreamily at the rather large pink cherry blossom-shaped diamond.

It was mounted on a classy white gold band, accompanied with little white crystals embedded in the band.

Obviously, he had to be quite rich to be able to afford such a flawless piece of jewelry.

Suddenly, a thought hit her.

Holy crap!!!

She was getting MARRIED!!!!!!

To the world's best boyfriend!!!

Wow, she'd better tell Tomoyo the great news!!

Picking up her cute silver flip phone, she dialed Tomoyo's number.

"Moshi Moshi, Daidouji Tomoyo speaking" she said.

"Hey Tomoyo, it's Sakura!!!"

"Oh hey Sakura, what's up?"

"Something really good!!!"

"Tell me!!!"

"A dream come true!!"

"What is it?"

"It's supperly dupperly fantastic!!!!"

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!!!" Tomoyo shouted angrily.

"I'm getting....."

"What? A hair cut? A new car? A cool modeling job?"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TO LI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"EEEEHHHHHH!!!!" Tomoyo screamed.

"EEEEHHHHHH!!!!" Sakura screamed back.

"You know what that means, Sakura!!!"

"What? "she asked.

"I'M YOUR NEW WEDDING PLANNER!!!"

Sakura fell to the ground, sweatdropping.

She hadn't anticipated that Tomoyo would want to be her wedding planner...

"Now, Sakura, you don't move!! I'll be over in five minutes!!!!" she said, excitedly.

"But it's midnight!!!" she exclaimed.

"That's okay, I'll just sleep over. Ohh, on the second thought, make it twenty minutes. I gotta pack!!!" she said.

"Okay, Tomoyo", she said.

Well, now she had a little time to prepare some materials to help plan the wedding.

And put a batch of chocolate chip cookies in the oven.

She didn't want to be an unprepared hostess...

oooooooooo

Well I made this chappie a bit longer than the others, so I hope you enjoyed it. Latez!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	3. Preperations Step One

Walking Down The Aisle

By melaniemelmelgirl

Chapter Three: Preparations and Planning

Disclaimer: Why would you even ask? You KNOW for a fact that I don't own CCS, so why would you even CONSIDER asking me? Ugh peoplez these days...

Author's note: Well here's chapter three. I tried to make it longer, cuz the last one was short. Well, enjoy!!!

oooooooooo

Sakura smiled happily as she set a fresh, unburned plate of cookies on the table.

She checked the kettle of tea that she had sat on her enormous stainless steal stove.

Perfect, it was almost ready!!!

She sat a little box that had an array of tea bag assortments in it, and a little sugar bowl.

When the kettle made its little screaming noise, she lifted it off the stove, turned it off, poured the water in her mother's antique tea pot, and sat it on the table next to two rose petal cups.

Getting the cream out of the enormous Sub-Zero fridge, she poured some into a little dish-thingy (WTF is that called?!?!), and sat that on the table as well.

Perfect!!!

Tomoyo would be arriving any second now!!!

As if she had read mind had been read, the doorbell rang on cue.

"EEE SAKURA LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!!" Tomoyo screamed happily.

"Mkay Tomoyo, we'll work in the drawing room", Sakura said.

She led the way to the drawing room, and sat down on a chair at the table that held all the yummy goodies and planning supplies.

Tomoyo sat down, and brought out a briefcase.

She took out a pad and pencil, and sat them down.

"Mkay, when do you want the wedding to be?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well," Sakura said.

"Well, ever since I was a little girl, I always dreamed of having my wedding on New Year's Eve, and being married the first second of the new year", she said, blushing slightly, with a dreamy look on her face.

"EEEEh that's tooooo cute!!!" Tomoyo said.

"I will get that arranged right away. And where do you want to have it?"

"Um, I dunno. I don't think churches are open at night" she said.

"How about you get married here? You have a mansion, for cryin' out loud. You could have it in your ENOURMOUS living room, just take out all the furniture and such, then have the reception in the EVEN BIGGER basement" Tomoyo suggested.

"Wow, that's a great idea!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Mkay so is that what you want? I mean, it would be a lot easier, cuz then we wouldn't have to book a church and reception hall and such."

Sakura nodded, so Tomoyo wrote that down.

"Okay now the guest list. Who do you want to come?"

"Well for starters, I want you to be my maid of honor, and for bridesmaids, I want Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Melin to be them."

Tomoyo quickly jotted all that down.

"And I'm guessing that you will want Eriol as the best man?" she asked.

"Yes, and Yamakazi will be a groomsman for Chiharu, and Naoko, Rika, and Meilin can choose who they want as theirs."

Tomoyo nodded and scribbled furiously on the poor notepad.

"Okay, and your dad will give you away, so who do you want as guests?" she asked.

"Well, Yelan and Syaoran's sisters will want to come, so will probably the elders, and you can invite your mom and bodyguards, too. Oni-chan is invited, and Yukito, Kero and Suppi can come if they stay in their small form, Rika will probably want Terada-sensei to come as her groomsman, also invite my mother's grandfather, and I guess I'll see if Syaoran wants to invite anyone else. I think that's all." Sakura said, gasping for air.

"Okay, and is it okay if I make the dresses?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Okay, what color scheme are you going for?" she asked.

"Purple, I would like either spaghetti-strap or strapless satin light purple floor-length dresses for he bridesmaids, for you, a spaghetti-strap light purple sparkly dress that's fancier that the bridesmaids, and for me, a floor-length light purple strapless dress with a flower on the front, with light sparkles all over the dress." She said.

Tomoyo's poor hand looked like it was about to fall of, as she was writing so quickly.

"Mkay, and the groom and such should wear black tuxedos, right?"

Sakura nodded once more.

Tomoyo yawned and stretched.

"Well, I think that that's enough planning for one day, it's already two a.m." she said.

"Yah, I agree", Sakura said, yawning as well.

They both got ready to sleep, and Tomoyo went into one of Sakura's many guest rooms.

What a day it had been...

oooooooooo

Once again, I apologize for the lateness of the story, but it's really fanfiction's fault..ohz well, I hope ya enjoyed. Latez! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	4. Preperations Step Two

Walking Down The Aisle

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. The only character I own in here is the Saleslady. And that's not saying much.

Author's note: Wow I know it's waaaaay overdue for the next chapter, but things have just been so hectic around here lately. One of the joys of being a high school sophomore in Wisconsin is the WKCE (Wisconsin Knowledge Criteria Exam). BLEH. So hard, so boring. PLUS, I've been in a haunted house, clubs, and all sorts of stuff. And a lot of stress in life. The first quarter just ended on Friday, so I was working reaalllly hard to get all my missing work in lol. Wells, some review replies:

Michael Bulaich- Awww thank you!!! And see, I'm continuing!!! Just a lil bit late, though!!! 

Luvable-Cutie- wow thank you for reviewing THREE TIMES!!!! Yah, purple IS a good color scheme for the wedding, it's the best darn colour out there!!!! XD.

NekoRanmaHP-AnimeKaizen- Okay, I appreciate that you took out time to review, however, I was a bit insulted by the way you called me a "rookie". I have been writing fanfictions for quite some time now, and reading them even longer!!! I just haven't been posting chapters until recently. But, thanks for the advice, and I know that people flame for no reason. However, I have yet to receive a review that I would consider a "flame", much to my display. I don't care what other people think or say of me, so if someone flamed me, all they would be doing was making themselves look dumb and me REALLY entertained from reading it, cuz I would be on the floor laughing. And as for the "a/n" advice, I don't like using "a/n", I like to use my original way lol. But, think before you call someone "rookie". If you look in my profile in my display page, you will see that I have been a member at ff. net since 2002, 2 1/2 years now, and I was reading fanfiction here for about two years earlier than that. Just a hint of advice and consideration for future review receiver's feelings.

Okay those were a BIT long, now sit back and enjoy!!!!!

oooooooooo

Sakura yawned heavily as she awoke.

Whew.

Things had been so hectic around her lately.

It had all started on an evening in early September, when Syaoran had proposed to her.

She and Tomoyo did a lot of preparation together.

From telling people, sending out invitations, and planning a menu.

Naoko and Chiharu had volunteered to cook all the food and cake because they thought it would be appropriate for a small wedding, and because they were really good cooks.

And now it was a lovely December morning, December 2nd to be exact.

She, Tomoyo, and the girls would be going dress shopping today!!!

Oh, what fun that would be!!

Sakura excitedly got up, and got ready by taking a shower, getting dressed in:

a. Undergarmets (A MUST)

b. White sundress with big pink polka dots on it.

c. Pink sweater over the dress.

d. Three-inch black heels.

e. Big black sunglasses.

and f., A big floppy hat.

She grabbed a pink handbag from her closet, and stuffed her wallet, cell phone, credit cards, and some cosmetics.

She did some touch-ups on her makeup after brushing her teeth, and ran downstairs.

Grabbing a Powerbar and Aquafina, and jumping into her silver Mercedes, she was off!!!

-20 minutes later- (At Tomoeda Mall)

"Eeeh Sakura you look sooooooooooooo good!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed in delight.

Sakura, sweatdropping, said "Thanks, Tomoyo!!!"

"Well, Sakura hope you are in a mood to shop, cuz us girls are!!!" Tomoyo said.

Meilin, Rika, and Chiharu nodded in agreement.

They all started to walk around the "clothing" floor of Tomoeda mall, whan all of a sudden…

Tomoyo: "EEEEEEH SAKURA LET'S GO IN THERE!!!" she said, pointing to a store.

Sakura looked where she was pointing.

It was a wedding dress shop!!!

The five girls entered it.

A salesperson quickly rushed over to their aid, asking if they needed any assistance.

"Yes, please", Tomoyo said in her expertly tone, "We need three purple bridesmaid dresses for them, a purple maid-of-honor dress for me, and a purple wedding dress for her!!!"

"No problem, those girls can look at the dresses on the rack over there, there should be some nice purple ones", the sales lady said, pointing to a rack.

Meilin, Rika, and Chiharu started to pull down dresses they liked and browsed.

"And you", the sales lady said, pointing to Tomoyo, "come with me. We have about 45 really nice purple dresses she can try on" she said, laughing a quite evil laugh.

"I like your thinking tactics" Tomoyo said, laughing even more evilly.

For the next five minutes, evil laughter rang throughout the store.

"Hoe?......." Sakura said, unaware of the upcoming events……

oooooooooo

Hehe, how was that? I should post up the next chappie soon, it will be the final wedding preparations, and all the other characters will make appearances. Hint hint, Syaoran and Eriol…LOL. And then, chapter six, the final chapter, THE WEDDING will take place!!! And then it's done. -sniff, It seems like yesterday I started to write this story…..- well, enjoy, and REVIEW!!! Lol. Latez!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	5. Tux Shopping And A Giggle Fest

Walking Down The Aisle5

By melaniemelmelgirl

Chapter 5- Final Preparations

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

Author's note: Bleh, sorry I haven't updated in quite a while. I have had virtually no free time lately. No inspiration either. I honestly don't have the time to update as often as I used to in the summer and early fall…hopefully, over winter break, I will have plenty of time to update my stories. I thank all of those individuals who have stuck with me despite my lack of updates. A warm round of applause to all of you, thank you kindly.

Luve them reviews, thanx a ton to all of you guys!! -huggles- okay well without further adu, chapter five of "Walking Down The Aisle!!!" hehe…enjoy!

Also, yah, you guys should have gotten this by now, this story is an AU (Alternate Universe), and allllllllll the characters are overly OOC (Out Of Character) for the most part. Yeesh I'm officially moving on as of now...

Oh, and for the person who asked what "mkay" meant.

Well, I'll TRY to explain.

My highly un-genius mind might fail miserably at it though...

You know when you are like, "uh huh" and you say "Okay"?

Well, "mkay" is a combination of the two.

It's pronounced "MMMMMMMM-kay" kinda like when you say "mmmm" when something tastes good?

Add "kay" and you get "mkay"!

Mkay?

Mkay!!

ooooooooooooooo

The small, beautiful town of Tomoeda, Japan, was painted a beautiful picture on this day.

Snow fell down freely, covering the earth all around with a soft, white blanked of sugar snow.

Water quickly turned into beautiful crystallized ice droplets, making lovely pictures on the windows of buildings all around.

The sun shone brightly, reflecting gently on the newly formed ice pond.

All was serenic, except for one thing...

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, and, once again, NO!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran exclaimed in disgust, "no-ing" a lot of no's.

What on earth is-...

Oh, I see.

Well, I guess you all will too.

Here, you see for yourself:

"But Syaoran, Sakura asked, no, not asked, THREATENED you to buy a tuxedo with us guys to wear at the wedding!!!" poor Takeshi said, trying to persuade the stubborn man---er---LITTLE BOY in front of him, throwing a temper tantrum because he wasn't getting his way, bo ho ho.

"But they're so UGLY!! And UNCOMFORTABLE!!!" The stubborn chestnut eye-colored dreamsicle-like studmuffin said (lol).

"Syaoran, would you REALLY turn down the hopes and dreams of your one true love, who is your night and day, the key of your passions, you damsel in distress, you're-"

"CAN IT!!" Syaoran cut Eriol off, even though what he had said WAS true...all of it, every last word.

Syaoran truly did love Sakura, with every fiber of his being.

He could not imagine what life would be like without her, and was thankful every moment of every second of every minute of every hour of ever day...that she said "yes", and wouldn't have to live eternally in sorrow.

He sighed, knowing very well that he would wear a tuxedo, and gladly too, if it was for Sakura.

Actually, he didn't think tuxedos were THAT bad or anything...

It was just kinda fun to pull Takeshi and Eriol's legs, and mess with their brains...hehe.

"Fine whatever. Hey I'll take that black one over there, it looks nice!! A real winner!! A fine pick!!!" Syaoran said with an enthusiastic tone of voice.

"O.o hUh?" both Eriol and Yamazaki said, kinda well, CONFUSED.

"You heard me!! I wanna get that one!! Ooooh I hope I look hott enough for Sakura!! BwHAHAHA!!!" he replied, adding more confusion onto the already-confused poor boy's faces.

Yah, well, that tends to happen every now and then.

'Specially in ol' Tomoeda, Jappy!!!

Population, I dunno.

It is anyone's guess, really.

But ANYWAYS, yah, back to the story?

I think that would be nice for you all, now, don't you?

Yah okay watever….

Back to the shopping…

"Yay yay uh huh oh yah yay yay yay!!!" Syaoran said, doing some weird little Irish jig dance-thingy, gettin' his jiggy all the way back to the good ol' dressing room.

He seemed to be a happy little boy indeed.

Eriol and Yamazaki shook their heads.

Syaoran could be so…IMPOSIBLE at times!!

Oh well, at least he got his tux okay, that was what mattered.

And only seven days left until the wedding…

Now, let's see what the girls of Tomoeda are up to now, shall we?

-Sakura's POV-

"HoEoEoEoEoEoEoEoE!!!!!!!!" I screamed, making it well-heard all around my house.

Her once-white living room was now covered in pink.

Pink streamers, pink crepe paper, pink balloons, pink chairs and fold up table, pink cake, pink cups, pink lemonade, and some weird big pink banner that said...wait, WHAT???

"Huh? Congratulations, Sakura?" she read outloud.

Suddenly, a whole bunch of voices rang out...

"SUPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" echoed from Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Meilin.

They had planned a surprise wedding shower for Sakura!!!

"Awww you guys, thanks so much, this is really nice of you!!" Sakura said, surprised and overjoyed.

"No problem, what are friends for?" Tomoyo said.

"And besides, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't make sure you had a wedding shower to celebrate?" Meilin asked.

"Well, I dunno...but...is that cake just gonna sit there all day, or can I have a piece?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!!!! Naoko was so kind to make it for you, with her talented cooking skills!!! The one I made kinda well...let's just say that it died shall we?" Meilin said.

Laughter rang throughout Sakura's living room.

Meilin was quite the bad cook...at times, of course.

Sakura took a plate with cake on it, and sporked full a bite into her mouth.

"Mmmm, this is HEAVEN!!! Thanks so much, Naoko!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it was quite fun to make!!" Naoko replied, smiling with her 100-watt grin.

The 6 girls continued to eat cake , peppermint ice cream, and pink pudding, whilst sipping deliciously delightful lemonade, gossiping about all the things that 20 year old woman adults talk about.

Which, mainly, is fashion, money, shopping, and guys.

Well, what else WOULD you expect?

"Ohhh Sakura now you have to open up our presents!!" Rika exclaimed when they were done eating the yummy treats.

"Wow you guys got me presents as well???" Sakura asked, her adorable density still fully intact.

A chorus of "DURR!!"'s rang from the 5 other girls.

"Of COURSE we got you presents, silly!!!" Chiharu told the poor, poor young dense little girl.

Tomoyo handed her a big box wrapped in dark and light pink striped wrapping paper.

"Open mine first, open mine first!!!" Tomoyo said, squealing like a little girl.

"Okay, okay, simmer down there, Tomoyo!!" Sakura laughed, and quickly tore off the paper and opened the box, and after undoing the tissue paper, she found...

"WTF?!?!?!?!!" Sakura yelled, blushing furiously, holding up Tomoyo's "gift" whilst the other girls were on the floor, laughing, clutching their stomachs, trying not to piss themselves and loose their stomachs...

Tomoyo had "made" her a entirely see-through negligee, full of lace, and it didn't look like much more than an extended tube top with tiny spaghetti straps, and had drawstrings to open and close it.

"Tomoyo, WHAT IS THIS?!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura asked, pissed.

"Durr, it's a nightgown, you wear it on your wedding night!!!" she replied.

"Tomoyo, this doesn't even count as underwear, much less a nightgown!! I can't wear this, not on my -erk- WEDDING NIGHT!!!" Sakura said, horrified by the thought.

The 5 other girls, who had only just recently recovered, were now on the floor laughing again.

Sakura sighed heavily, and reached for the next box, a gift from Meilin.

It appeared to be a leather VERY tight body suit, that had a zippered crotched-butt area that opened up, and open-close holes at the breast area.

Sakura once again turned as every bit of pink as the lemonade, which set of the girls once again.

The scene repeated itself for the remainder of the party, Sakura opening a gift, turned bright red and blushed heavily, and the other girls would roll on the floor laughing quite hard indeed.

The other gifts received are as follows:

String bikini thongs from Naoko, black leather corset, see through black lace panties, and whip from Chiharu, and a clear plastic bath robe with "accessible" body parts fully "accessible", if you know what I mean...lol.

Needless to say, none of the girls (excluding Sakura) left the party with dry panties that day, from pissing themselves so terribly hard with laughter...

Ah, what a day...

And only a few days left until the wedding.

ooooooooooooooo

Whelps it took me about a week to write this chapter, and I like the way it's turned out. I did raise that rating from G to PG though, because of the "events" that accured in this chapter, hehe. I hope you enjoyed, please review? :P well until next time, later!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	6. The Big Day Part One

Walking Down The Aisle

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Yeesh nope I do nooooooot own ccs!!

Author's note: Okay, if you read my bio page, you'll know as to why I haven't updated in quite some time. My computer died, the hard drive was erased, I lost all my stories, plus some new ones, etc. For the long version, see my bio page for details. Okay. Well. I had to re-read this story cuz I forgot what happened. But, it's all good! I wrote 5 ½ pages of this by hand during the time where my computer was dead. Once again, I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and don't be afraid to review again! Also: Note to those individuals whom I normally review: I haven't read/reviewed stories cuz of my computer glitch, AND the fact that I have excruciating finals next week in seven major classes. Oh boy, the joys of a 10th grader. Not. K bai, enjoy!!!

Chapter 6- The Big Day

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Beep beep beep beep" Sakura Kinomoto's alarm clock beeped, for it was bright and early, and most definitely time to get up! Today was to be quite the eventful day! Why, you ask? Well, it was to be the day of Sakura and Syaoran's wedding. Finally, after all this time, the dreams of the beautiful, radiantly young Sakura Kinomoto and the dashingly promising young new leader of the Li clan, Syaoran Li! Today, they would exchange the vows of two lovers, and, under the name of holy matrimony, would be united as one in marriage. And then, they would live happily ever after! Or, so the hoped to believe, anyway…

"Bleggh….what TIME is it?" a very sleepy Sakura said, rather groggily might I add. "Hoe? FIVE A.M???!?!?!?!? WHAT THE FUCK?!?! I NEVER SET THE ALARM FOR FIVE REAKIN' IN THE MORNING!!! And indeed she hadn't…or so she thought. She had last night, before going to night club in town for her bachelorette party, set the alarm clock to seven. It was an amount of sleep time that would give Sakura an antiquate amount of energy for the next day. Not too much, not too little, ya know?

However, it seems like someone had changed the alarm clock on poor, poor little Sakura. Someone who was in her house the previous day. Keeping that in mind, whilst quickly ruling out all the suspects, Sakura realized that there could only have been ONE person to go through with such a devious, malicious task of displeasure, agoignized pain, and discomfort, which would lead to feelings of despise and hatred towards that person. And the only person as to whom THAT could be was…

"TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, after she had inhaled much of the oxygen that inhabited her bedroom at that particular moment. The remaining oxygen would help Sakura in her plots of revenge…

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! SAUTE YOU!!! BURN YOU TO A CRISP!!!!!!!!!!!! FRY OUT ALL OF YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS!!!!!!!!!! PUNCTURE YOU SO THAT ALL OF YOUR BLOOD SEEPS OUT AND YOU DIS A SLOW, EXCRUTIATINGLY PAINFUL DEATH OVER AN EXTENDED PERIOD OF TIME!!!!!!!!!!! THEN, I WILL SLICE UP YOUR WICKED, SATANIC BODY WITH A GUILOTENE, AND BOIL YOUR REMAINS INTO A VAPOR!!!!!!! THEN, I WILL BOTTLE THAT VAPOR INTO AN EU DE TOILETTE FRAGRANCE, TITLE IT "THE REMAINS OF TOMOYO DAIDOUJI, SPAWN OF SATAN, AND SELL IT ON THE BLACK MARKET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND WHEN IT DOESN'T SELL, I WILL TAKE THE BOTTLES ONE BY ONE AND THROW THEM OVER THE OBSERVATION DECK OF TOKYO TOWER!!! AND THEY WILL SMASH WITH A SATISFYING SOUND, AND THEIR REMAINS WILL BE SWEPT UP BY A JANITOR AND PUT INTO A BIG GARBAGE CAN, ONLY TO BE KNOCKED OVER AND PEED ON BY A CAT!!!!!!!! AND THEN I STILL WILL BE ANGRY aT YOU BY YOUR DIRTY, VILE ACTIONS, AND…."

"Um, Sakura?" Tomoyo cut in politely. "Yah, I didn't set the alarm. You did, remember? I clearly remember you saying, after setting it to 7 A.M., "Oh ya! 7 am is much too late, I won't have enough time to make myself look pretty for Syaoran!! I'd better make it 5 am!!" Tomoyo imitated.

"…..Oh. Yeah. Sorry, I forgot!" Sakura said, feeling rather…INSIGNIFICANT right then and there. "Eh….sorry?" she croaked out. "Ah, no offense taken!" Tomoyo chirped happily. "I myself am much to happy at the time being to hold any grudge whatsoever, and besides! It was like breakfast AND a show, watching you rant and rave over a matter SO insignificant and untruthful!!!" she said even more cheerfully, if even possible, happily munching away at her French Toast Pop Tart (yummmmy!!!)

Sakura looked suspiciously at Tomoyo. Funky…it was almost as…she had a new freakin' GLOW to her or something! Sakura quickly investigated, scanning Tomoyo up and down. Then, something shiny and sparkly caught the corner of one of Sakura's lovely emerald orbs…Suddenly, it dawned over her that…

"EEEEEEEEEHOHMYGODERIOLPROPOSEDTOYOUOHMYGOSHI'MSOEXCITEDWHENISTHEWEDDINGIREALLYWANNAHELPAND-"

"Sakura!! CHILL MAN CHILL!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo cut Sakura off so that the poor bride could catch her breath.

"Eriol didn't propose to me…(much to my dismay)", Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Durrrr….this is the ring that YOU gave me, remember? It was a part of a "best friends" ring set, for my 13th birthday. If you'll look closely, you'll see that this ring says "friends". You kept the "best" part, remember? Any of these nostalgic memories ring a bell to you?" Tomoyo asked, sounding rather perplexed.

"Hoe….", Sakura said, vaguely remembering the day in which she had presented upon Tomoyo the "friends" ring, whilst wearing her "best" one. In fact, when Sakura thought about it, that very ring was currently in a drawer in her enormous jewelry box…They were two pretty spiffy and snazzy rings, if Sakura did say so herself, and that she did! Pfft….they had cost her enough…

"Yah…sorry? I'm just kinda…hyper…excited… nervous …scared…happy… anxious right now…yah…." Sakura said, looking rather dazed and confused in her ever-dreamy state. There's no doubt about it that the person whom she was thinking of was her guru-er…lover, Syaoran.

How she loved him…longed to be with him, right near his side in the times of good, bad, and in between. What she wouldn't give to hear his mouth utter words of sweet nothings, to have him take her in his strong, loving arms as he gently rocked her, to gaze into those magnificent deep amber orbs of his, full of tenderness, hope, and love, and to have her mouth rained upon with his sweet delicious kisses-oh, what a great kisser he was!

And whenever she gazed longingly, or laid her eyes upon him, her heart would flutter so. A deep pang of realization would ring in her heart as she stared into his eyes, a ping that made her realize her true feelings of love and happiness towards him.

It was a sort of pang, sort of feeling, sort of realization, one that can't be summed up in words or be described. A person would have to experience this certain emotion to know exactly as to how it feels-really, really feels, to feel the joys of pure, true love, the kind in which we all long for at some point or another in our lives, even if we do not realize it, or do not care to admit it out loud.

That feeling –of longing, of loving, of lust-is an ever-going, continuous feeling, one that can't be stopped, no matter how hard one may try. And, if you are smart, you won't try and stop it, you'll just let it stay, gently caressed into the depths of your very heart and soul…

"Uh…Sakura? Everything alright in there?" Tomoyo asked, with a bit of playful curiosity as she poked Sakura's head with her pencil (the eraser part…not the lead part!! Can't have Sakura go of with lead poising now! Wait…that'd make a great story…eh…never mind!!!!!)

"Eh?...Oh ya, sorry!" Sakura apologized, as she yet again managed to make a fool of herself.

"What were you thinking about just now?" Tomoyo asked wonderingly.

"Oh…not much, just some hopes and dreams for the future, ya know?"

"Yah, I do…say, wasn't that bachelorette party last night PHENOMANAL??!" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Good times, good times", she stated simply with a mischievous grin on her face , her eye's sparkling…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ho ho ho!!! Since I AM evil, I decided to end the chapter HERE!! Lol. Took me LONG enough!!! YES, I AM LAZY!!!!!!! But it's not all my fault…damn viruses…damn harddrive failures…damn finals…damn procrastianation…yah. GEESH I'm sooo looking forward for this story to end!! In like…less then three chapters…yah, I hope!! Cuz then I get to start my NEW STORY!! Who ho ho, yes you all heard me right, a NEW STORY!! Now, I can't give away much right now, but think this: Music! Haha, you'll all see later, when I publish it! Of course, I still have to finish "Shattered Dreams". God I've lost ALL INTEREST in that story, cuz I've been running it sooo long now. I don't even remember what's going on…yah, ill re read it later. But review!! I'm not getting many reviews for this fic…where did I go wrong?  well thanks for the reviews I DID receive!! My goal for this fic is 30, please help me reach it!! Well, I gots to go, I can SERIOUSLY ramble on when I try to…you all have probably noticed, haha. K well baibai, talk to yas later!! Luv ya!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	7. The Big Day Part TwoTHE END

Walking Down The Aisle

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Why for even a moment would you even remotely considerer the fact that a poor, 16 year old girl could afford to own Cardcaptor sakura? I think not…

Author's note: Holy crap man, it's been ages! Hehe, sorry…. I sorta forgot about this story! BUT I am done with Shattered Dreams now, so I can finish of this sucker! Then complete "Breaking The Habit", and then I can start my new punk-rocker Sakura story! Ohoho, twill be grrrreat!

Review replies:

Angel Blossom: Hehehe thanks!

Neko-Yuff 16-Gosh you just simply rock my socks, my nuffiebles! Let's talk soon, okie?

Sakume Nohara: Hey, I'm updating, see? Thanks for the review!

Pinaygrrl: Nehehe, thank you very much!

Sieg1308: Yep, I'm updating! (FINALLY!)

PixidDust91: I would make longer chapters, but, this IS the last chapter! Sorry, on my next story I'll make 'em longer.

Ok thanks for the reviews, remember, this is the LAST chapter, the one where Sakura and Syaoran finally get married on New Year's Day!

ENJOY!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura felt very nervous as Tomoyo applied eyeshadow to her face.

She closed her eyes and sighed, taking calming, deep breathes.

Today she would be married.

In less than an hour, she would be Mrs. Syaoran Li.

It brought chills up and down her spine, just thinking of it.

"Okay, Sakura, pucker up!" Tomoyo said as she put some lipstick on Sakura's lips.

Sakura did as she was told, and then Tomoyo professionally blotted the lipstick to perfection with a tissue.

"Okay, that's it for your makeup, let's put your dress on now" Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded, and quickly changed out of her jeans and old t-shirt.

She, Tomoyo, and the rest of the bridesmaids were getting changed and applying their makeup and doing their hair in Sakura's bedroom upstairs.

Sakura had her honey-brown shoulder-length hair put up into two pretty buns, with lots of glitter hair spray to hold it in place with the sparkly barrettes and flowers.

She had been growing her hair out these past few months, and what once was short, choppy brown hair was now a lovely, longer length. Her hair went about three inches past her shoulders.

Tomoyo, of course, had been entrusted to doing her hair and such, seeing as she was the most experienced with that sort of thing.

The American-styled wedding preparations had been made, and it was ready to begin.

Hundreds of Cherry Blossoms flown in from tropical locations (as it was New Year 's Eve in Tomoeda, Japan), decorating her living room and enormous recreational room in her basement, serving as the reception hall.

Pink banners and ribbons were wrapped around the banister and railing leading up the stairs to the second floor, and there was a pink movie-star style carpet leading down from it to the area where Sakura and Syaoran would be married.

Many pink chairs were set up, as there would be guests in this wedding.

Tomoyo would be the maid of honor, while Eriol would be the best man.

Rika was a bridesmaid, with Terada-sensei as groomsman.

Meilin was paired off with Touya for the service, Naoko with Yukito, and Chiharu with Takeshi.

Sakura's father would be giving her away, of course.

Guests included Mizuki-sensei, back from America, Spinel-sun and Kero in their small forms, acting as decorations on a small table, Ruby Moon, Tomoyo's mother, Sakura's grandfather, Syaoran's mother and four sisters, Wei, Nuriko, Sakura and Syaoran's favorite teachers from elementary school thorough high school, and a few other family members and friends.

It was a relatively small wedding, wit only family and close friends attending.

And Sakura was happier than anything.

Syaoran was too, but right now, it's Sakura's point of view.

The 'wedding ceremony room' was decorated in all pink, with pink cherry blossom petals strewn all over the floor already, seeing as there was no flower girl, and the rings awaited on a small pillow at a table where the priest was standing.

Tomoyo and the other bridesmaids helped Sakura into her dress, fussing over her, making sure she looked perfect before even considering dressing in their own gowns.

Sakura looked gorgeous, that's all there was to it.

Of course, she always looked gorgeous, being one of Japan's top models, but somehow, on this day, she just looked-stunning. Stunning was the only word to describe her current state of beauty.

She had inherited her mother's good looks, no doubt, and her father's brown hair. It just made Sakura all the more pretty, really.

Butterflies burbled up in her stomach, as the minutes until she had to walk down the decorated staircase turned into seconds.

And then, the music started-Canon in D major.

She took a deep breath, and watched as Chiharu and Yamakazi linked hands and walked down the stairs together.

As that happened, her father walked over to her, and said, "Sakura, you look gorgeous. I can't believe that you are getting married today" he said, tears glistening up in his eyes.

"Me neither, daddy" she replied, tears forming in her own eyes.

Good thing Tomoyo had applied waterproof mascara to her face, otherwise, she would have been soaked by tears.

She quickly gave her father a hug as Meilin walked down the stairs with Touya, who, even though it was his own sister's wedding, was scowling just a tad bit.

He still didn't trust Syaoran, even after all these years of them dating.

After them, Rika walked down the stairs with Terada-sensei, then Naoko with Yukito.

All her friends looked wonderful, and Sakura was very happy to have them a part of her wedding.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran stood up nervously by the Minister at the little area where he and Sakura would be married.

He was rather uncomfortable in his tux, but hey, it was for Sakura.

Syaoran thought that the bridesmaids and groomsman looked very nice as well, happy that Sakura had such good friends to be in the wedding.

He grimaced slightly, as all of his many sisters were snapping photos like crazy in the front row, blinding him slightly.

There was also a professional photographer (much to Tomoyo's dismay), however, Tomoyo had set up a video camera, taping the ceremony.

He remembered when Sakura was telling him about how Tomoyo was making a video documentary about the wedding, the preparations, as a wedding present for the two.

It would be interesting to see, he thought, as he hadn't done all that much preparing for the wedding, not as much as Sakura and her friends were.

He had, however, set up and arranged the honeymoon.

After much thought and consideration, he decided that they would go to America, to Hawaii for the wedding, since they both could speak English fairly well, having taken it elementary school through college.

It was a handy language, after all, far less complicated to write in than Japanese or Chinese, and Hawaii was quite the romantic spot.

Syaoran, of course, had done plenty of research before deciding.

I mean, after all, he DID want to have the best honeymoon with Sakura as humanly possible.

And with Syaoran Li talking, well, that's big.

They would be staying at a wonderful, expensive resort called the Renaissance Ilikai Waikiki, in, you guessed it, Waikiki.

It would be an interesting experience. Syaoran himself had never been to the states, just Canada, and that was several years ago. Yeah, he'd been to Australia and New Zealand and the Bahamas, but he really wanted to say that he'd been to America, plus it would be really helpful for his English skills.

He snapped out of the thought, as he saw Tomoyo and Eriol, the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, come down the stairs.

Sakura would be coming down next!

He couldn't wait to see her. To kiss her passionately in her beautiful gown. To be married to her, and spend the rest of their lives together…

And then, he saw her.

And as he saw her, his jaw dropped open.

Everyone was looking at the direction of the stairs, marveling at Sakura's beauty, while Syaoran was just staring at her intensely, taking in her beauty.

She looked heavenly, with her hair done up in curls and little braids, little flowers tucked in her hair, and it sparked, like her lovely sparkly purple dress that went to her ankles.

In her hands, she held tightly a bouquet of Cherry blossoms and forget-me-nots, looking rather nervous with all the people staring at her and all the pictures being taken.

If you saw how nervous she was right now, you never would have guessed that she was a famous model.

Her left arm was linked with her father's right arm, and her father looked very proud of her, to be giving her away.

It was all too bad that her mother couldn't be present on this very day….the one day that mattered the most to Sakura in her life…..

Oh well….can't have everything now can you?

Sakura walked up to Syaoran, and smiled at him.

He smiled back at her.

In moments, they would be married!

Just then, the priest spoke….

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran in holy matrimony, so let's get started" she said.

Oh yea, the priest is a girrrrl, cuz I said sooo! She was pretty young and fun-loving, and tried to make weddings as fun as possible.

She was a good friend of Tomoyo's, which is how she scored the gig in the first place.

"Do you, Sakura Kinomoto, take Syaoran Li to be your lawfully wedded husband, through richer and poorer, through sickness and health, till death do you part?

"I do" Sakura said confidently.

"And do you, Syaoran Li, take Sakura Kinomoto to be your lawfully wedded wife, though richer and poorer, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do" Syaoran said as confidently as Sakura did.

"OK, the rings" the priest said.

Syaoran took a pretty pink heart shaped diamond and placed it on Sakura's finger.

Sakura took a plain gold band and put it on Syaoran's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priestess said.

Syaoran bent down, grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, and kissed her like it was going out of style.

Their friends and family hooted and hollered, as the two were now married and stuck with each other forever.

And Sakura and Syaoran couldn't be happier…..

-Epilogue-

Sakura and Syaoran continued to live long, happy lives together.

Sakura modeled until she was 22, when she became pregnant and had a baby, a little girl named Ying Fa.

She continued modeling though after the baby was old enough to go to school.

Syaoran was the CEO of a major computer company, so the two were very wealthy, between his job and her modeling.

Tomoyo and Eriol got married six months after Sakura when Eriol finished grad school, and became a successful attorney.

Tomoyo, of course, became the owner of a huge and successful fashion clothing company, which Sakura frequently models for, and Tomoyo was also the director of several successful movies and documentaries.

They are also quite wealthy, had two children, and lived happy lives together.

Meilin eventually found luuuuve….and got married a year later to a man named Tenchi…….the love each other very much and had twins.

Rika and Terada-sensei got married, of course, right after Rika finished college…they are expecting a baby any day now…

Chiharu and Yamakazi are married now, too. They realized their carefree passion for each other, and had a last-minute wedding with their friends.

Naoko is currently dating a guy named Yazuha…..nothing serious yet…

Touya and Yukito eventually got married…it was a rather fun and interesting wedding to plan, involving Yukito coming down the aisle in a bunny suit and Touya wearing a Victorian-styled wedding dress with a veil……good times, let me tell you…

Everyone else lived happily ever after…

THE END (-cough CORNY cough-)

Special thanks to those who reviewed:

MuSiCaNdY

Angel Blossom

Michael Bulaich

Luvable-Cute (dedicate this to you!)

Neko-Yuff16 (and to you too!)

NekoRanmaHP-AnimeKaizen

kitpri-chan

Yumi's Twin-Kagome

Sakume Nohara

Pinaygrrl

Sieg1308

PixieDust91

And if I forgot anyone else or misspelled your name, I'm sorry, tell me so I can change it!

Well thanks again for reading this far, even after a 7 month wait….well I hope it was enjoyed, and maybe I'll see you in my next fanfic, hmm?

Later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


End file.
